


My Favorite Story

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa





	

“Have I ever told you my favorite story, Nyx?” Lunafreya asked. “My mother used to tell it to me all the time as a kid. I feel like it might be one you’d enjoy.” The princess cleared her throat. “Okay…” She took a deep breath and began.

"Once, there was man who was in love with a woman. She was a princess and the most beautiful woman in all the lands. Many men from all corners of the kingdom clamored for her affection and her hand in marriage.  
This man was one of them, but he was a simple servant in the palace she resided in, she would pay no real mind to him. But as fate would have it, one day they met in the hallway, their eyes locking. And as the old cliché goes, it was love at first sight. It was a forbidden love, their roles in life kept them apart, but they were insistent on finding a way to be together.

“One day the man came up with an idea. In order to show her father, the king, the sincerity of his love for the princess, he chose to go to war. Their kingdom was often at war with the other kingdoms, bloody, bloody war. The other monarchs craved what his kingdom had.

“A deal was struck. Should the man return victorious, he would no longer be a servant and could marry the princess.  But sadly, he was mortally wounded and lost his life on the battlefield. The place where he collapsed so happened to be a bed of white roses, the princess’s favorite flower.

“He used the last of his strength to pick a rose and hand it to a fellow soldier with the orders to return it to the princess.  
When the woman received from her beloved’s fellow soldier the single white rose covered in his lover’s blood, she learned her lover had lost his life on the battlefield. She vowed to never let herself forget him, so she placed the blood-stained rose in a vase on her vanity.  
It is said that the rose never wilted until the day the princess died and rejoined her lover due to the sheer strength of the woman’s love for her deceased beloved.”

The princess sighed in exhaustion. She loved the story, but telling it always took so much time and energy. Two things she had very little of lately. She then looked over to her protector. “What did you think? Did you enjoy it?” She asked sincerely.

Nyx chortled. “Somehow that story seems to be quite parallel to our current situation.” He looked over at Luna, a lopsided smile adorning his features. “Let’s just try not to make the soldier dying part come true, alright?” He asked teasingly.

The soldier knew damned well that this was his final mission, he was to die on the battlefield as well, but he refused to show it. He had to make sure the princess, Luna, was safe. And he would gladly end up dying in a bed of roses if it meant Luna would be safe.


End file.
